The Spreading
by Yadiel15
Summary: A High school student is trying to enjoy his last day of his Senior year when all of a sudden some type of strange occurrence happens. The dead rise up and attack everything in plain sight and now Yadiel(The main Protagonist) has to survive and help the Island he lives on.


**Introduction**

Date:June 7th,2020

Location:San Juan Puerto Rico

Current Time: 2:00pm

Me:Only one more hour till we are out of this hell hole…

*Phone Vibrates*

?:My plane finally landed but they're not letting us out, hopefully I get to see you soon :)

Me:I totally forgot my girlfriend was coming to see me for the Summer, who knows how long it will be until we see each other during College.

*Announcements Turns On*

Announcements:Attention Teachers and Students lock down classrooms and let nobody out...I repeat this is not a drill and do not let anybo-

*The Announcements cut off*

Everyone in the class starts mumbling loudly but my Teacher quickly tells them to lower their voices and to head to the back of the room.

?:Yo Yadi what do you think is going on?

Me: I don't know, maybe they're just trying to pull a prank on us on the last day of School?

Teacher: Yadiel,Noah keep your mouths shut, we don't know how serious this could be!

Noah: Yes ma'am...what a bitch am I right Yadi?

Me: I'm sure she's only trying to look out for us.

Noah and I have been Best friends since the 7th grade. We always have each others back even in the hardest of times.

*Pounding on door*

?: Please let me in, it's coming to get me!

My Teacher quickly opens the door and lets the lady in. I instantly recognize her as the School Nurse. What did she mean it was coming? Why was she sobbing? And what is that gash on her arm?

Teacher: Are you alright Ms. Hernandez, you have a pretty bad cut on your arm? What happened?

Ms. Hernandez wiped off her tears and covered and squeezed on her arm that was bleeding.

: The School Janitor bit my arm when I offered to help him off the floor...but he looked different. His skin was pale and his eyes were pink.

Ms. Hernandez then starts to cough badly and she lowers to the floor while doing so. What type of shit is going on right now?

Teacher: Everyone relax Ms. Hernandez will be fine, I'm sure she is only little bit tired from all this.

Noah: Bro did you notice how she said it was coming and not he?

Me: Yeah that's kind of strange…

Noah: Dude check out the news on my phone!

I looked at his screen and read. Apparently sick people have broken out of this Hospital. It also said how they are attacking anybody they see.

Me: What type of sick shit is this?

Noah: I don't know, but whatever it is...might be at our School.

Teacher: Yadiel, Noah didn't I just say to be quite?! After this is over I'll be sure to give you detention!

All of a sudden I spotted something approaching my Teacher from the back. It walked funny and placed its hand on my Teacher.

Teacher: Aw Ms. Hernandez I'm glad you're-

*Chomp**Screams*

She took a bite out of my Teachers neck. Everyone started to scream and run to the back of the classroom. I knew I had to do something, my teacher is getting eaten alive...but what? I looked around the room and spotted a laptop on one of the desk and quickly ran towards it. I grabbed it and rushed to my teacher and swung the laptop and 's head. Both my teacher and fall in opposite directions.

Teacher: Oh my gosh she bit me!

Me:Get to back of the class now!

She quickly followed what I said. It felt good giving her a command like that. Is this what Teachers usually feel like after telling us what to do? Then Ms. Hernandez slowly got up and moaned. She started to walk in my direction. I could see I did some damage to her head...but not enough.

Me: Alright bitch time for you to get some medicine!

I slammed the laptop on her head again, and again, and another time. I proceeded to stomp on her head then I slam the laptop on her face. I looked at her. Her face wasn't recognizable, blood was on the floor, her, and on me.

Me: We have to get the hell out of here!

Teacher: I'll stay, judging by what happened to Ms. Hernandez I might turn into one of those things.

Noah: But what if there's a cure?

Teacher:There is no time for a cure, you saw how quickly Ms. Hernandez changed. Go and don't come back here, do I make myself clear.

Me: I won't let you down.

Mrs. Cortez smiles and walks to her chair. She picks up her water bottle and takes a small sip out of it. She then pulls out her phone to make a call. I start walking to the door with Noah and then Mrs. Cortez calls out to me one more time.

: Yadiel, Noah I'm counting on you to survive and bring everything back to normal.

Noah: I promise you.

I open the door to a horrific sight. Blood stained the halls, corpses were lying all over the place, and nobody to be seen. Were we the only class to listen?

*Ringtone goes off*

Me:Babe are you ok?

?: Yeah I'm fine but there are people attacking everyone!

Me: Alright listen to me Natalia. Go find something to defend yourself and hide in the Parking Lot.

Natalia: I'm scared Yadi…

Me:I know me too my love but you have to hide and avoid contact with anybody else.

Natalia: OK I love you to infinity and beyond.

Me: I love you too, I'm on my way to your location.

*She Hangs up*

Noah: What are we doing Yadi?

Me: I need you to gather my family, your family into a safe location. Bring our class with you. Scavenge for materials we will need. If you get any bitten leave them behind and kill them if they follow you.

Noah: What about you?

Me: I'm going to the airport, Natalia is there and she's not moving anytime soon with all those things.

Noah: You better be careful, if you get bit I call dibs on everything in your room.

Me:Fine but if you get bit I call dibs on that sword under your bed.

Noah: Deal!

I shake hands with him and we laugh and smile. Who knew we could even put on a smile at a hard time like this. I start making my way on foot to the Airport, who knows what dangers are ahead of me. I know for sure I'm not dying while I have so many people I care about...


End file.
